The Streets Of Broken Dreams
by BlankGapPseudonym
Summary: Isabella lives as both an innocent Fireside Girl and a secret illegal organization member. She tries to keep both lives separate, but when people get suspicious, what would she do? And what happens if people she knows also holds a dark secret?


**May contain spoilers for the following episodes: Phineas and Ferb Across The Second Dimension, Tree To Get Ready, and Magic Carpet ride. Only tiny ones so you probably won't get spoiled that much.  
>BlankGapPseudonym does not own Phineas and Ferb.<strong>

* * *

><p>"<em>Does anyone else here leads a bizarre double life?"<em>

"_Put your hand down, Ferb."_

* * *

><p>"Hey Phineas. Watcha doin'?" asked Isabella as she entered the backyard. Nearly every single day Isabella would like to barge into the backyard, knowing fully well that her friend (and crush) would always be there, planning an awesome contraption with his stepbrother. This time, Phineas and Ferb were there with Phineas looking at a blueprint and Ferb beginning to build the contraption. Phineas looked up from the blueprint to see Isabella while Ferb was debating which nail he should use.<p>

"Hey Isabella. We're playing around with magnetic forces! You know when you have two weak magnets and you place them on the fridge then you watch them race to the bottom of the fridge? Well we're using that concept except making a huge one! We're even planning to create extra-large food inside the fridge!" explained Phineas, pointing towards the blueprint for the fridge.

"Wow, that sounds like fun!" exclaimed Isabella. At the corner of her eye, she spotted an albino squirrel staring at her with blue eyes. She inwardly sighed. Looks like she can't join this big project today…

"So, would you like to help?" asked Phineas, handing over a board of wood to Ferb. Isabella shook her head sadly.

"Sorry guys. I have to go to a Fireside Girl's meeting. I might be able to join once it's over, though." explained Isabella, lying about the first part.

"Okay. We'll save you a magnet." said Phineas as he went back to work. He then seemed to remember something.

"Oh right and Isabella?" asked Phineas.

"What is it?" asked Isabella.

"I heard from somewhere that there's a huge scandal about the disappearance of woodpeckers all over the tri-state area. So if you happen to spot one, you should tell people about it." Said Phineas. Isabella nodded and walked out of the backyard. She then leaned on a seemingly random tree in Maple Drive. Tugging onto one of the tree branches, a hole opened up inside the tree. Making sure no one is looking, Isabella jumped inside the tree. Inside the tree was a pipe that leads into a somewhat messy room. It was filled with old junk such as ancient thick books and dusty weapons. In the center of the room was a wooden table and chair. A man sat on the chair filling out paperwork.

"There better be a good reason for this." said Isabella with a huff, crossing her arms. The man briefly glanced at her before returning to his paperwork.

"Answer me, Doofenshmirtz!" shouted Isabella. She had a schedule to keep up! The man finally stopped what he's doing with a sigh.

"Is that really a good way to address the mayor?" asked the man; Doofenshmirtz. He stood up, as if proving he's really the mayor.

"Whatever, Roger. I was busy!" complained Isabella. The albino squirrel entered the room and sat on the chair. Roger went to sit back down and the albino squirrel squeaked, rushing out of the way.

"And you think I'm not?" asked Roger, resuming his paperwork. Isabella grumbled.

"If you are busy, why did you use the squirrel to contact me?" demanded Isabella, pointing towards the albino squirrel that has rushed to her side. It looked terrified of Roger now.

"Because." said Roger, turning towards Isabella. "I need you to go extra early for this mission." He explained. Roger stood up and placed his hand on a black square in the wall. The square began to scan Roger's hand.

_Roger Doofenshmirtz, identified._

The wall slid away to reveal another room. Roger signalled Isabella to follow him as he made his way deeper into the room. The room is decidedly much cleaner than the other one. All of the files and cabinets were spotless and in order. A screen stood at the end of the room. Roger pressed on a button in the screen for it to turn on. A map was displayed with green dots scattered everywhere. It was most likely pointing towards important areas, such as City Hall and the like. Roger circled around an area in the outskirts of Danville in red.

"Your mission is to infiltrate this building and steal whatever these guards are guarding. I'm suggesting you should go extra early so, you know, you can be there ahead of the Imawoikiru Duo." Stated Roger. Isabella tensed at the name 'Imawoikiru Duo'. They just HAD to be in nearly every single mission she's on.

"What time?" she asked, keeping my face neutral.

"Be there in at least 11:30. 11:00 at the earliest. Now if you excuse me, Melanie is going to wonder why isn't the mayor here. Today I'm going to present the Doofenshmirtz family tree! Purposely excluding my brother, of course. You're dismissed, Ace. Don't show up at the daily meeting tonight because that will just crop time. Remember the mission, and don't get caught. Report to me only when you either need help or have all the details. I'm expecting the latter. See ya." Said Roger as he grabbed all of his paperwork and walked away using the door.

Isabella sat on the chair Roger previously sat on. She needs to wait for a few minutes to make her 'Fireside Girl Meeting' believable. That was a short briefing. Well, it's probably because Roger was so busy. You'd probably never guess such a 'kind' guy is actually the leader of a secret organization. The organization doesn't even have a motive. Well, none that Isabella knows of. If Roger sees talent, you're forced to join. Or you join by birth. Isabella frowned at the latter.

"_I had to join by birth, yet my parents had absolutely nothing to do with it!_" complained Isabella in her head. Before Roger was a mayor, he was…

The sensation of something going on Isabella's arm stopped Isabella's train of thought. Isabella glanced at her arm to see the albino squirrel. This albino squirrel is very trained. Roger would just ask it to send out messages to other members of the organization and it will. Just by staring at the organization member will tell the member that he or she has to report to the base. Isabella dug around her pockets and found a nut. She handed it to the squirrel and he ate it quickly. Fireside Girls are always prepared.

Which reminds her… She needs to deliver Fireside Girl cupcakes to the DEI building. That could burn some time before going back to Phineas' backyard. Petting the squirrel, Isabella rushed towards the door Roger left in. Behind the door was an elevator. It can lead deeper into the base or all the way up to ground level. Isabella pressed on the ground level button and waited patiently for the elevator to rise.

* * *

><p>Back with the two brothers, Phineas was creating a blueprint for the magnets while Ferb was soon done with the fridge. Ferb then heard a beeping noise. Digging in his pocket, he found the source. Frowning, Ferb grabbed a weak magnet and slid down the fridge.<p>

"There! Soon done!" exclaimed Phineas, attention focused deeply on his blueprints. Ferb nudged Phineas lightly. Phineas finally looked up with a confused face.

"What's wrong?" asked Phineas. Ferb showed Phineas a rectangular device that said 'Carpe Diem' on the back. In the front was a screen. Written on the screen was:

_CVJMEJOH 210_

"Wow. That was quick. Okay then." Replied Phineas casually as he added some more details to his blueprints. Maybe he can add some power ups in the magnet! Phineas then began to look around.

"Hey, where's Perry?"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, with Perry…<p>

Perry jumped onto his hind legs and put on his fedora hat. The wall slid open and Perry jumped inside, landing onto his seat. Major Monogram then appeared on screen.

"Good morning Agent P. We're… Not really sure about what Doofenshmirtz is planning today, however since Mayor Roger Doofenshmirtz is showing all of Danville his family tree to worship everyone who's on it, we're sure that Doofenshmirtz would want to foil his plan! Now get out there and put a stop to it!" commanded Major Monogram. Agent P nodded and ran towards his hovercraft.

_Why would Doofenshmirtz want to destroy the family tree? Wouldn't Doofenshmirtz want to keep it there since it is, after all, a FAMILY tree? And that he too would be included in the worshiping?_

* * *

><p>"Hey, Dinner Bell. What are you making?" asked Buford as he barged into the backyard with Baljeet behind him.<p>

"Magnetism racing! Want to join?" asked Phineas.

"Sure, but I'm creating my own magnet." Stated Buford.

"Okay, but you have to share with Baljeet. You can also choose your own power ups if you want." Said Phineas as he and Ferb started the base for their magnet.

* * *

><p><em>Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated!<em>

Perry crashed through the window and landed in a fighting position.

"Ah, Perry the Platypus, what an unforeseen surprise. And by unforeseen, I mean completely foreseen!" exclaimed Doofenshmirtz as he pressed a large button. Puzzle pieces began to fall on top of Perry, trapping him in a puzzle trap.

"Let's cut to the chase, shall we? My goody-two-shoes brother Roger is opening a family tree. Using a real tree! You remember Roger, right? I wanted to cover him in pigeon goo? Tried to stain his painting when it turns out that... Yes you do? Good. So when I realized he was opening a family tree, I thought: 'This was my chance. I can get people to worship me and actually remember my name with this.' So I snuck a couple of hours beforehand and watched them carve the tree into the faces of my ancestors. They had nearly everybody! My mom, my dad, my uncles… In fact, he even had our family pet; Only Son! But you know what was missing? Me. He must have purposely ruled me out so he can place Only Son there! So I shall take my revenge on him! I have found all of the woodpeckers in Danville, _don't ask how I found them it was a long, long story,_ and with my mind-control-ray-inator, I will command them to peck out all of the wood in the family tree! Then, I will transform it into my own statue!" exclaimed Doofenshmirtz. He then got slapped in the face by a certain platypus' beaver tail.

"Perry the Platypus how did you escape?" asked Doofenshmirtz. He eyed the spot where Perry was trapped. A completed puzzle of a tree lay on the ground. Heinz gasped.

"You completed the puzzle! Wow, I can't even complete a baby puzzle without the box—" started Heinz before he got punched in the face by the semi-aquatic egg-laying mammal. Heinz then grabbed the completed puzzle and threw separate pieces at Perry as if they were ninja stars. Perry dodged them all and grabbed a clipboard that lay on the ground. He then threw the clipboard directly at Heinz's face.

"Agh! Why do you keep aiming at my face?" complained Doofenshmirtz as he grabbed the paper from the clipboard, mashed it into a ball, and then threw it at Perry. Perry swung it back as if it was a baseball ball using his tail. Heinz ducked down and the mashed paper ball missed him. Doofenshmirtz was about to charge towards Perry until the doorbell rang, stopping him.

"Who is it this time? I should really put a 'Do not disturb' note on my front door every time I'm clashing with you. I'll chase them away." Said Doofenshmirtz as he walked towards the front entrance. Opening the door was a familiar girl wearing a familiar Fireside Girl uniform.

"Hello Mr. Doofenshmirtz! Watcha doin'?" asked Isabella.

"It's DOCTOR Doofenshmirtz! Get it right! And stop asking that question, what are you, a super secret spy that works in a secret organization lead by my brother, the mayor Roger?" asked Doofenshmirtz, not noticing Isabella flinch, "Anyway, I was just fighting my nemesis."

"Nemesis? Why would someone fight a pharmacist?" asked Isabella innocently, trying to catch a glimpse of this so-called nemesis by looking around.

"I'm not a pharmacist, I'm an evil scientist! Why do people always get mixed up with the lab coat?" asked Heinz, checking his lab coat as if it held the answer.

"Okay..? So, where's your nemesis?" asked Isabella, smiling. She had time to waste, after all. After she finishes delivering her cupcakes in DEI, she can go back to Phineas! This is the last stop so there's no need to rush.

"He's over there with the fedora hat standing on his hind legs, ready to fight me!" exclaimed Doofenshmirtz, introducing his house. Isabella blinked, not sure if she's seeing right.

"Uh... Sir? That's a platypus." Said Isabella bluntly, pointing towards Perry. Perry had long ago removed his fedora hat, perhaps as a habit, when he heard Isabella's voice.

"What? No, he must have taken off his hat! Look, I'll just get him to fight me! Come on! I'm open..." said Doofenshmirtz. Perry growled. Isabella giggled.

"Hey, it's Perry! What are you doing here, boy?" asked Isabella, rushing over Perry to pet him. Perry growled in response.

"How did you know my nemesis' name?" asked Doofenshmirtz, dumbfounded.

"He's your nemesis? Mr. Doofenshmirtz, it's just a platypus. I heard from Phineas that they don't do much." Explained Isabella, petting Perry. Heinz grumbled.

"DOCTOR DOOFENSHMIRTZ! Anyway, why are you here in the first place? Don't you have someone else to bother?" asked Heinz, crossing his arms.

"Oh, that's right! I wanted to ask you if you wanted some of the Fireside Girl's cupcakes! Only 1 dollar and fifty cents for three cupcakes!" exclaimed Isabella, showing Doofenshmirtz a plastic log that held three cupcakes.

"Well, um... I'm kind of in a diet... The doctor said no no no no no more junk food... He said the word 'no' five times and so, well... " started Heinz weakly.

"Oh, that's alright! Well, I'll see you later then." Said Isabella as she was about to leave. Yes! Just as soon as she exits, she'll be just in time for Phineas' magnet—

"Wait!" shouted Heinz. Isabella turned around and blinked. What does he want?

"Yes?" asked Isabella sweetly.

"How much does it cost for 6 muffins?"

And so, Perry resisted the urge to face palm as Heinz gave Isabella some money and grabbed two plastic logs.

* * *

><p>"Hey Guys! Watcha doin'?" asked Isabella, entering the backyard the same way she did so this morning.<p>

"Hey! Isabella is back! Great! We just finished our magnets and we're about to race! But you do need a partner, though..." stated Phineas.

"I can be her partner!" exclaimed a familiar voice as she entered the backyard. It was Ginger. Ginger was looking at Baljeet.

"It's settled then. Let's get racing!" exclaimed Phineas as they all boarded an elevator that brought them to the top of the fridge. At the top, they all looked down. Luckily none of them are scared of heights. Candace then came out of the backyard.

"Ooh! Giant fridges! PHINEAS! FERB! You're going DOWN!" stated Candace.

"Technically, we're going to race down anyway." Said Ferb.

"Whatever! I'm telling mom!" shouted Candace as she ran off. The kids watched her leave.

"So anyway, just to warn you guys, this fridge has some tricks up its sleeve. It's not a giant fridge for nothing, you know." Grinned Phineas. Everybody nodded. That was kind of obvious, though. If it was created by Phineas and Ferb, then there must be something crazy about it.

"Alright then everyone! On your marks, get set..." started Phineas. Everybody went on their vehicle, which were all facing downwards and held by some sort of long, durable material. Phineas and Ferb's vehicle looked vaguely like an airplane, with white wings and everything. Isabella and Ginger's looked like a unicorn, which also included the horn at the front. And finally Buford and Baljeet's vehicle looked like a skull that had... Well skull features.

"Go!" exclaimed Phineas as he smacked a switch on the fridge. It caused the durable material that blocked the vehicles from going disappear. Everyone began to slide due to gravity and weight.

"Nerd! Press that button!" commanded Buford as he drove around using his steering wheel.

"Which button!" asked Baljeet, glancing back and forth at the multiple buttons.

"Any!" shouted Buford. Baljeet pressed on a random button. It caused ink to spray out. The ink unfortunately hit Isabella right at the face, who was operating their vehicle.

"Look out!" cried Ginger as she grabbed onto the wheel, evading something that stood out on the fridge. Buford, who was supposed to be operating the wheel, began to laugh. His vehicle then fell into a hole inside the fridge, and inside the fridge was... Inside a fridge. It was a cold, frosty wonderland with giant ice creams decorating the sides and all those kind of frozen treats.

"Where did Buford and Baljeet go?" asked Isabella, wiping off the rest of the ink on her face.

"They fell into a trap. Careful, there are more traps coming!" exclaimed Phineas. Phineas and Ferb then fell into one of the many traps.

"Phineas!" cried Isabella, trying to reach out for him.

"Isabella! We're going to craaaash!" cried Ginger. But by the time Isabella gained more focus on the track, they crashed onto this white object.

"How will we get out of this?" asked Ginger. The two then grinned, having the same idea in their mind.

"Let's lean!" grinned Isabella. They nodded and leaned on the side of the vehicle. It caused the vehicle to move slightly, making it move away from the object and back on track.

Returning with the kids caught in the trap, they glided everywhere around the fridge.

"How do we get out of here? The freezer is going to freeze us to death!" shouted Baljeet, hanging on his vehicle for dear life. Phineas and Ferb, even though Ferb is driving, eyed the two humongous bottles of juice that stood in between the two vehicles.

"Ferb? Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" asked Phineas. Ferb gave a thumbs up with the other hand controlling the wheel. Ferb then turned the steering wheel quickly, causing it to go out of control. The two blades that acted like wings for their vehicle then sliced the two bottles. The juice began to pour out like a raging tsunami. The juice splashed against the 'doors' of the fridge, causing it to bounce open.

Isabella and Ginger glanced behind them and saw the wave of juice pouring down the fridge. The two other teams popped out, as if they were surfing over it. The wave splashed down and everyone was neck-to-neck.

"We're soon at the end! Quick Ferb! Grab the coke!" shouted Phineas. Ferb nodded and went to the behind of the vehicle. Phineas took the wheel. Ferb then grabbed a coke bottle about the size of his head and shook it roughly. He then placed it down and opened the lid. The bottle caused the vehicle to go off like a rocket, spreading a trail of coke behind.

"Not if we can help it! Ginger, there must be an accelerator button somewhere!" exclaimed Isabella. Ginger nodded and began looking. She then stumbled upon a button that said: 'Rainbow/Accelerate.

"Found it!" exclaimed Ginger, pressing the button. The vehicle's speed then increased dramatically, rivaling Phineas and Ferb's speed. It left behind a trail of rainbow smoke.

"Did you even install something for us to accelerate?" asked Baljeet.

"No, I was hoping to smash those freaks." Replied Buford.

"Then how are we suppose to win if those 'freaks' aren't here!" complained Baljeet.

"Let me handle this." Said Buford as he made his way to the front of the vehicle. That caused extra weight... somehow, and made them speed off like a bullet.

"How is this even possible?" cried Baljeet, clinging onto the vehicle once more for dear life.

They passed the two other teams. Their 'fuel' has ran out, so they're back to normal pace.

"How is that even possible?" wondered Phineas out loud, watching Buford add extra weight to their vehicle. They passed the finish line, crashing onto the ground! The two other teams finished at the same time and climbed out of their vehicle.

"Ha! I totally creamed you four!" exclaimed Buford.

"I? But I was in your team too." Complained Baljeet.

"Yeah, whatever." Replied Buford as he walked away, with Baljeet following him.

* * *

><p>"I know what you're thinking. No, it was nothing like that. I just wanted to, uh, help those Featherstorm Girls or whatever their names are." Complained Doofenshmirtz. Perry rolled his eyes.<p>

"Whatever! So now, I will release the woodpeckers, and then I'll transform the so-called family tree, into my image!" exclaimed Doofenshmirtz, flicking a trigger upwards to activate the mind-control-ray-inator. A huge army of woodpeckers then appeared, heading towards the family tree.

"Now it is with great honour that I will now present to you..." started Roger. He then spotted the army of woodpeckers. What are they doing here? The people that he's presenting the family tree to began to whisper to each other, watching the army of woodpeckers approaching them.

"It's working!" grinned Doofenshmirtz, watching the scene with his binoculars. Perry carefully grabbed the remote for the mind-control-ray-inator. He then flicked the trigger downwards, turning it off, then threw it out of the window.

"Hey Perry the Platypus what was that for?" complained Doofenshmirtz, watching the remote go bye-bye. Perry the platypus just left through the front door.

"Curse you Perry the Platypus." Grumbled Heinz, mostly because of the fact that he wasn't paying attention.

* * *

><p>The woodpeckers came to a stop. In all of their confusion, they spotted the huge tree and decided to go on it.<p>

"Hey the woodpeckers are back!" remarked someone in the crowd.

"Hurray for our Mayor and his clever plans to bring back the woodpeckers!" exclaimed someone else. Everyone then began to shout all sorts of praise to him. Roger shrugged, not exactly knowing what just happened.

* * *

><p>"Well, we better begin packing up." Said Phineas. Ferb nodded and pressed a button on some sort of remote. It caused the fridge and the vehicles to disappear.<p>

"Where did they all go?" asked Isabella.

"We don't know. But the only reason we did that is because we then won't have enough space in our backyard for tomorrow." Explained Phineas. Just then, the backyard's door opened to reveal Candace.

"See! It's there! Look! A huge fridge!" exclaimed Candace, dragging her mother to the backyard. She motioned towards the empty backyard where the huge fridge was previously standing.

"I'm going to put the groceries back in OUR fridge." Stated Linda as she walked away.

"No! Not again!" cried Candace, running after Linda.

"Well, we'll be leaving now. See you tomorrow, Phineas. Ferb." Smiled Isabella.

"See ya." Replied Phineas. Isabella and Ginger then left the scene.

It was quiet...

"Ferb—" started Phineas.

"Already on it." Replied Ferb, typing quickly on a laptop that appeared from who-knows-where.

* * *

><p>The alarm clock flashed 10:30 PM. It was already two hours past her bedtime. Pushing away her sheets, Isabella removed her pyjamas to reveal some sort of black uniform underneath. She made sure that she didn't wake up Pinky and darted out of the house. It was night time.<p>

"Hey Isabella! Aren't you going to report to Mayor Roger before going out?" asked a familiar voice. It was Ginger. She wore the exact same uniform Isabella wore.

"I did that earlier today. Doofenshmirtz wanted me to go there pronto." Replied Isabella.

"Doofenshmirtz..? Oh, you mean Mayor Roger. Geez, I thought you were talking about that weird-looking pharmacist in DEI." Said Ginger, "Why do you even call him Doofenshmirtz anyway?"

"That's cause it's his last name. Suits him." Replied Isabella casually.

"Really? Wow, it would be creepy if they're brothers." Remarked Ginger.

"Oh, they are. I heard Mr. Doofenshmirtz babble about it once. He likes babbling a lot." Said Isabella.

"Does he babble a lot to you?" grinned Ginger, seemingly finding that thought amusing.

"You better report to Doof. I need to leave now. Bye." Said Isabella, changing the subject. She then left running.

* * *

><p>It's 11:10 PM.<p>

"_This must be the place._" Thought Isabella to herself. It was a rundown place titled 'Building 109'. Two guards stood in front of the entrance. They wore what it seem to be their uniforms; a bulletproof jacket, a mouth mask, goggles, and sashes from their right shoulder. Isabella grinned, causing her 'Ace' persona to rise. Isa—No, Ace, grabbed a smooth rock and threw it into the bushes. The guards were smart enough to have one person to check out who it is while the other person guards. But that intelligence was their downfall. Ace, as quick as lightning, knocked the guard who was guarding unconscious.

She quickly moved the guard away and grabbed his uniform; the bulletproof jacket and goggles. She already had a mouth mask. It was essential to have one in the first place. Mostly because she placed a device there to change her voice. She then put on the goggles. For a while, the young secret agent stared at the sash. It was just like the one she has as a Fireside Girl, except there are not patches on it plus its coloured black. Ace placed it on from her left shoulder then stood where the guard was previously. Three guards came to her spot. Ace narrowed her eyes. Time to gain some more information.

"Nice weather today, huh?" asked Ace. She spoke through the voice changer, therefore changing her voice into a girl who's probably in her teens. She felt as if Guard-1 was grinning at her.

"And that's how everybody knows you want something. Weren't you paying attention to the leader?" asked Guard-1. Hm... So they had a leader, huh? Curious...

"Well, let's just say I'm not the type of person who likes paying attention." Replied Ace, giving them a false excuse. Guard-3 crossed his arms.

"Then you're off guard duty, that's for sure. To be guarding the front entrance is an important task! I'll guard the front entrance. You three watch over the hallways." Commanded Guard-3. Guard-1 and Guard-2 saluted. Ace copied them. The three then made their way through the hallways. Plenty of other guards came and went, but never really took a second glance at the trio.

"Why do we need this much guards to protect one item?" asked Ace, trying to gain more information.

"You really weren't paying attention, weren't you." Stated Guard-1.

"Well, Sorry! I have a tendency to drift off. You know how it is." Said Ace.

"Eh, that's fine. But don't overdo it. What we're protecting is the underground location of a mysterious treasure. It has been buried for centuries. But now that it's been discovered, we're planning to seize the treasure." Explained Guard-1.

"That still doesn't explain the amount of guards. Shouldn't we be the only ones to have known this location?" asked Ace.

"Mh... Not quite. I heard through the grapevine that there have been two breaches in security. Both from unknown and untraceable sources. There has been a note, however, from this new phantom thief. You know Phantom Thieves, right? They send heist letters about what are they going to steal and when?" asked Guard-1. Ace nodded. She knows that one of the security violation is from Mayor Roger himself. But what about the second one? The Imawoikiru duo never leaves evidence behind. Which makes her wonder how do they get the info in the first place. Perhaps hacking into Doofenshmirtz's computer?

"Good. Well, the heist note is from two Phantom Thieves who call themselves 'Sweet' and 'Sour'. Funny names, I suppose. We don't know their skills, that's why the leader has been sending so many guards. Waste of time, if you ask me." Said Guard-1 casually.

"Oh... I get it now. Thanks for explaining it to me." Ace thanked. Now she's gotten most of the info. She could either ask where the treasure is hidden so she could steal it, or go ahead and report to Doofenshmirtz.

"You know, I doubt you've even paid an ounce of attention towards the leader." Started Guard-1. Guard-2 gave him a thumbs up.

"What do you mean?" asked Ace, masking her nervousness. Are they on to her?

"I mean, well... I doubt it that you were even there. You aren't a guard at all, aren't you?" asked Guard-1. Yup, they're on to her. The three entered an empty room, away from the other guards.

"I got no idea what you're talking about." Lied Ace. Guard-1 crossed his arms.

"Don't think we're dumb, Ace. We know it was you from the start." Stated Guard-1. His voice was different. He changed his voice. He changed it into someone that's very, very familiar...

"Imawoikiru Duo." muttered Ace, as if that name was venom. Only one person can sound like that and say her codename. Ima. That's what he calls himself, at least. Ima is the person who talks a lot, while Ikiru is the person who doesn't talk at all. Ikiru is probably mute.

"So, what are you after this time? The treasure? Good luck! Many people are chasing after it, you know. The phantom thieves, the leader..." started off Ima.

"How did you know it was me?" asked Ace. Ima seem to grin. Hard to tell under that mouth mask.

"That's elementary! If you've even paid attention to the guards around you, you'll notice you're the only one that has the sash on your **left** shoulder. Everyone else, however, has it on their **right**. You can't say it's a rookie mistake because all of the guards have been checked to see if their uniform has been placed on correctly. They did so at approximately 10:30 PM to 11:00 PM. You've came probably after 11, did you not?" asked Ima. Ace felt as if Ima is taunting her. That sneaky little brat... Well, that's what she gets for being so used to the Fireside Girls sashes. They wear their sashes on their **left** shoulder, not their right. Habits die hard, apparently.

"Now aren't those sharp eyes underneath those goggles. So, are you going to join the hunt?" asked Ace. The Imawoikiru Duo seems to think about it before shrugging.

"Probably not. We're going to let the Phantom Thieves handle you. But if you do somehow become victorious, we got a little surprise ready for you, don't we, Ikiru." Said Ima. Ikiru nodded. Ace had a bad feeling about this surprise.

"I'll be looking forward for it." Said Ace. She can't deal with the Imawoikiru duo right now. She needs to gain quick access towards the treasure. Quickly, she pulled out her ray gun and pointed it towards Ikiru's forehead.

"Now tell me where the treasure is." Demanded Ace. Ima raised his hands in the air, yet it still feels like the two of them are taunting her.

"Hey, don't get so violent. Use your brain and search for the area with the most guards. And someone digging. Especially the digging part." Said Ima. Ace loosened her grip on the ray gun. When she saw that the Imawoikiru Duo really isn't doing anything, she placed back the ray gun where it belongs. She then quickly grabbed my sash and placed it on her right shoulder. It felt unnatural, but at the same time it gave her a false sense of security.

"Good luck and have fun." I heard Ima say. Ace clenched her fists, hoping one day she'll be able to punch him. She absolutely DESPISES the duo. ESPECIALLY Ima. Why can't he act like, who knows, maybe Phineas! Yeah! Why can't he be more like Phineas?

Ace then marched around the building. She frowned when she saw no digging people on the main floor. She could check upstairs, but would there honestly be digging people above ground? Well, it's worth a shot. Going back a couple of steps, she couldn't help but notice a door besides the staircase. Curiosity got the better of her as she twisted the knob. It's locked. There's a 4 digit password panel above the knob. She could probably break it down but that will attract too much attention. Shrugging, Ace made her way towards the upper level. To her surprise, no one is there. This means she can either explore around or give Doofenshmirtz a status report without attracting too much attention. Ace decided to start off with the latter.

Grabbing her untraceable cell phone, Ace texted Mayor Roger.

_Hidden Treasure.  
>Countless Guards.<br>Two Phantom Thieves.  
>The Duo is here.<br>Proceed?_

Pressing send, Ace decided to give out a short message to Ginger.

_Report?_

Pressing send once more, Ace placed the cell phone back to where it belongs. She then began to scan around the upper level. A pretty short hallway with only two rooms. Ace tried to open the nearest room but it's locked. She then stumbled upon the last room, which apparently wasn't locked. Inside was a pretty empty room. A desk stood in front of the window and a couple of chairs were spread out randomly.

"Well, I can see why there are barely any guards up here. This place is useless." Said Ace out loud. She then noticed at the corner of her eye a slightly opened drawer. Thankful that she wore gloves (so that she didn't leave any fingerprints), Ace opened the drawer. Inside were many crawling spiders. Biting back a scream, she checked the contents of the drawer. There was a case. On the case was a sticky note:

_Imawoikiru :D_

Grumbling, grabbed the note and stuffed it in her pocket. She doubts it, though perhaps they may have left fingerprints. Opening the case, she found a key with the word B-1 written on it. What would the key be for? Probably something important if Imawoikiru left that note. Or they're just taunting her. Grabbing the key, she felt a tap from behind. Swirling around, she spotted a guard crossing his/her arms.

"What are you doing here?" asked the guard. It sounded like a male's voice.

"I got lost! Sorry!" Ace apologized. The guard grumbled.

"You better be sorry. Come on, it's soon midnight. Be sure to look for anyone suspicious. I suggest that you investigate around the hallways. Mostly. There's nothing going on upstairs." Said the guard. The guard began to drag her away. Before going downstairs, Ace glanced at the locked room. It had the label: B-1. So that's what the key is for?

"Sir! 10 minutes until midnight! Do you think they're coming?" asked another guard.

"We'll see." Replied the guard. He seemed to have completely forgotten about Ace and continued to talk to the guard. Seeing this as a chance to escape, Ace quietly dashed upstairs. She grabbed the key from her pocket and quickly inserted it into the keyhole of the B-1 door. A 'click' was heard. Removing the key, Ace opened the door. This room was much older with dust collecting everywhere. Though it appears to have been recently gone through considering the unnatural lack of dust in some parts of the desk on the corner of the room. On the desk is a rolled up sheet of paper. Wondering about the contents of the paper, Ace unrolled it.

_MAP OF BUILDING 109_

Ace's eyes widened as she saw countless of hidden areas and passages. No wonder they haven't found the treasure until now. She then felt a vibration in her pocket and grabbed the object. It was her cell phone. It flashed: _'3 NEW MESSAGES'_. Ace checked the first one. It was from Mayor Roger.

_Proceed, but I'm calling backup._

Ace frowned. Who can the backup be? She then checked the second one. It was from Ginger.

_Hey Ace! Mayor Roger called me for backup. Cool, huh? I'll be there at midnight. See you there!_

Oh, well that answered that question. Midnight, huh? Isn't something going to happen at midnight? It appears so, since the guards kept on talking about it. She then finally checked the last message. It was surprisingly from Phineas. Why is he contacting Isabella so late at night?

_Hey Isabella! Can't sleep. Didn't want to wake you up, though. I'm planning to make a food wonderland tomorrow! Do you think you can bring the Fireside Girls tomorrow?_

_-Phineas Flynn-_

Ace grinned. Hearing from Phineas always makes her better. It's as if she regained her confidence. Ace then quickly texted an 'okay' then pressed send. She then scanned the map for any possible basements.

"_Hey! There's an entrance to the basement here! It's through that same door I found earlier. But how can I get through? There's a 4 digit password..."_ wondered Ace. She then noticed writing next to it on the map.

_Password: The two visible rooms upstairs in order._

"_Well isn't that a good hint._" Thought Ace sarcastically. The two visible rooms upstairs in order? WHAT ORDER? Ace then concentrated. So which order does it go by? The closest to the stairs? Alphabetical Order? Do the doors even have any labels!

Labels...

Ace's eyes widened as she grabbed the key. B-1! Is that what they're talking about? Ace then rushed to the other room and checked the door's label. It says: B-2. Ace then began to ponder some more. So the labels on the two doors in alphabetical order are B-1 and B-2. But that doesn't make any sense. B isn't a number! It's impossible to change it to a number!

"_The only thing impossible is impossibility."_

Ace bit her lip. Okay, what if B IS a number. What number would it be? It LOOKS like an 8... Or maybe... She can use the number and letters by their order. Like 1 = A, 2 = B, 3 = C, and so on. Okay, so that means its 2122... Perfect fit!

Grinning, Ace quietly rushed downstairs and entered 2122. The screen above the number pad displayed: ACCESS GRANTED. Yes! Slipping inside, Ace couldn't help but gape at the sheer amount of guards. Digging. That's probably what Ima meant. And about the digging part too.

"Yo! Guard-dude! Where's ya shovel? Here, borrow mines. I'm off ma shift! See ya!" exclaimed some random guard. The guard shoved a shovel towards Ace then ran off. Shrugging, Ace began to help the other guards to dig.

"10 more seconds until midnight!" shouted one of the guards. Ace felt herself tensing. Something is going to happen. She could feel it.

9...  
>Fingers gripped onto their shovels.<br>8...  
>Eyes glancing around for anybody suspicious.<br>7...  
>Minds wondering what's going to happen...<br>6...  
>The Imawoikiru Duo were leaning outside, checking their watches while grinning.<br>5...  
>Two figures stood on the main floor, ears against the wooden floor below.<br>4...  
>Ears twitching, capturing every sound.<br>3...  
>Holding their breaths...<br>2...  
>Deafening silence...<p>

1!

Poof! Smoke began to flood the room. Ace held her breath and glance around. She couldn't see a thing. A figure collapsed onto the ground before her feet. She inspected it. It was a guard. He's still alive, judging by his soft breathing. Must have been knocked unconscious... But how? She didn't hear anything...

A metallic thing came in view. Using reflexes, Ace grabbed her shovel and blocked it. She then inspected the shovel. There was a thin dart on it. A tranquilizer dart. Ace then heard many other bodies colliding against the ground. They're tranquilizing everybody using the darts! The smoke faded out, revealing many guards asleep on the floor. Two figures stood at the center of the room.

"Hey, Sour. There's still one more guard." Commented one of the figures. His voice sounded like one of those typical teenage boys.

"Yeah yeah... I got it." Replied Sour in a rough voice. Considering the fact that the rough voice person is Sour, obviously the other figure's name is Sweet. Sour readied his device at Ace. It looked like some sort of miniature rocket launcher with a handle. That's probably the item used to knock out everyone. Ace gripped tighter on her shovel. No way is she going to get knocked out.

Sour pressed on the trigger three times. Ace swiftly blocked two with her shovel and dodged the third one. Grumbling, Sour continued to launch many other tranquilizing darts. Ace evaded them all, frowning. She needs to find a way to get closer... At the corner of her eye, she spotted a dug-up tunnel.

Perfect.

Sour launched another tranquilizing dart. Ace pretended to get hit by it and collapsed onto the hole. Sour is probably grinning right now.

"I took care of it." Smiled Sour, reloading his tiny rocket launcher thing.

"Quick, we don't have much time. Let's grab the treasure and go." Said Sweet. Ace then appeared from the hole behind them. She saw Sour grabbing a medium-sized treasure chest. That's probably the treasure. Rushing silently, Ace swiped the treasure away from Sour and hurried away.

"Hey! We worked hard for that!" shouted Sweet, but Ace ignored him.

"I got it." Said Sour, grabbing his tranquilizer launcher. He aimed it at Ace but Ace blocked it using the treasure chest.

"Stop wasting it! Let's just leave. I've already took a peek at the treasure. It's nothing special." Said Sweet. Sour shrugged.

"Whatever." Replied Sour.

Ace kept on running. Nothing special, huh? Well, there must be at least SOMETHING inside. Making sure she's outside of the building, Ace opened the treasure box slowly. But before she could check the contents, she felt suddenly dizzy. The box was blurry...

Ace blacked out.

* * *

><p>A figure smirked, discarding the same tranquilizer launcher that Sour had. Behind the figure were Sweet and Sour, unconscious. The figure then stepped forwards cautiously and grabbed the treasure chestbox.

The figure grinned. She/he took one last glance at Ace before darting off.

* * *

><p>-BLANKGAPPSEUDONYM-<p>

* * *

><p>Finally, Finally, FINALLY I'M DONE WITH THE PROLOGUE! It took forever! I've beaten my goal of a 4,000 word long chapter. I had 7,000 words. I feel awesome xD. Normal chapters are probably around 1,000-10,000 words long. I'll probably never make it to 10,000 words long.<p>

I'm sorry the the chapter seemed pretty boring! I'll try to make future chapters more interesting!

Okay! Now it's time for a little recap about the mostly important parts of the story that is useful to know if you want to continue reading.

_**Isabella**__ lives a normal life as the Isabella you've always known. Her codename is Ace and she goes on dangerous missions during night. Her boss is Roger Doofenshmirtz. At missions, she often rivals against a Duo named the Imawoikiru Duo. She joined the organization by birth._

_**The Imawoikiru Duo **__is Ace's rival. Nothing much is known about them, however they helped out Ace on certain occasions. Ace despises them for "unknown reasons" (which will be explained during later chapters)._

_**Roger Doofenshmirtz**__ owns a top-secret organization. If he sees talent, the person with talent is forced to join. You might also join by birth. Nothing else is really known about him. Isabella despises him. His motive for creating such a large organization is unknown. (Mostly because all of the privileges for making an organization can be easily gained from being the mayor.)_

_**Sweet **__and __**Sour**__ are phantom thieves. Nothing else is known about them. Sour owns a tranquilizer launcher. Their motive for stealing is still unknown._

_**Ginger**__ is Isabella's friend. She's also a member of the organization. Nothing else important is known about her._

I hope you've enjoyed it! Please review. It took me forever to make this. It'll probably take an eternity until I finally make the first chapter, but I'll assure you I WILL make it one day.

-BLANKgapPSEUDONYM-

* * *

><p>Next Chapter: Phineas and Ferb make a Food wonderland. Doofenshmirtz makes the eat-inator. Isabella, along with Ginger, gains a new mission. Major Monograms has suspicions on the mayor's organization and sent Perry to investigate.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Day 1 – Suspicion By The OWCA<br>**_**Coming Soon**_


End file.
